The invention is based on a throttle with a pressure limiting valve to damp pressure fluctuations in hydraulic motor vehicle brake systems with an anti-skid and/or traction control system. Such brake systems are equipped with a pulsatingly pumping high-pressure pump. On its output side, the pump communicates successively in the flow direction with a damper chamber and a throttle, and a pressure limiting valve is connected parallel to the throttle. By suitably adapting these elements of the brake system, pressure fluctuations originating in the pump can be lessened.
A device of this kind, which combines the function of the throttle and the pressure limiting valve, is already known (German Offenlegungsschrift 39 23 282, (U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,961), in which the housing and the throttle body are embodied as turned parts produced by metal-cutting techniques. Intersecting bores are also provided in the throttle body. The throttle body additionally has an eccentrically disposed throttle opening. This makes the known apparatus relatively expensive to manufacture.
Also, because of the disposition of the throttle opening, the throttle body is subject to an eccentric force engagement originating in hydraulic forces of the brake system pressure fluid.